The Pharoah of Oz
by Lavender Wonder
Summary: Kind of a Wizard of Oz/Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover. Anzu and Yugi are going out, but when Yugi forgets their anniversary, Anzu gets mad. But when they go to apologize to each other, Anzu is swept up in a tornado, and brought to the land if Oz...Anzu/Yugi(scarecro
1. Chapter 1

~The Pharoah of Oz~  
  
  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or 'The Wizard Of Oz'. L. Frank Baum owns 'The Wizard Of Oz', plus he's  
dead, and I'm not that disrespectful enough to take that from him. Also, I'd be one rich Japanese dude if  
I owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I'm not Japanese or a dude. And another thing- I'm not stealing Jolly Leperachaun's  
idea, I thought of it a while ago, but never really wrote it until now. Also, the plot will be different   
from her's as well. So please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Characters-  
  
Dorothy-Anzu(she's basicly the only girl in the show, except for Mai, so I had to give her that part)  
  
Toto-Buddy(Jou shouldn't always play the dog, so I made up one, and pretending it's Anzu's dog. :P)  
  
Glenda the good witch of the north-Ryou(light vs dark)   
  
Wicked Witch of the West-Bakura(Yami Bakura, and he's gotta play the bad guy)  
  
Cowardly Lion-Jou(he acts all tough like Jou, but they're both just soft and squishy on the inside ^^)  
  
Scarecrow-Yugi(can't you just imagine him as a giddy little scarecrow? ^^)  
  
Tin Man-Honda(now I get to rust him up whenever I feel like it, mwahaha)  
  
Pharoah of Oz-Yami(well, you we gotta put him there)   
  
All of those creepy guard dudes in Emerald City-Seto Kaiba(gotta give him a part in here somewhere ^^)  
  
  
  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
  
  
  
It was a bright and sunny day in Domino City, Japan, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky..OK, I'm lying,  
there were a few clouds in the sky, but not enough to make anyone think it was going to rain in the least.  
Meanwhile, below the clouds and sun, to the actual city, in the heart of it, the bell of Domino high school  
rung in a way that would make anyone withing a foot of it deaf in ten seconds, signaling that school was   
officially over for the day.   
  
Seem like a typical day so far?   
  
All of the teenagers that went to Domino High ran out of the building, with some of them running over a few   
of the school's nerds after being tripped by some of the bullies, who then began to laugh their smelly heads  
off.  
  
Yep. Pretty typical.  
  
Then, five people ran out of the school, all of each who gave a dirty look to the bullies. One of them was a   
female, with shoulder length brown hair, and blue eyes, wearing a skirt.  
  
The other four were boys. One you could tell had a Brooklyn accent, and poofy blonde hair, and brown eyes. Another  
had brown hair, with the most bizarre bangs you've ever seen(much like a horn), and was tanned, also bearing brown  
eyes. The next one had long white hair, and was british, and since the creators of the show were being increative  
when they thought up the characters, also had brown eyes. He also wore a necklace that was hidden underneath his   
green sweater. Even though the white haired boy and the girl were shorter than the other two boys, they all were like   
giants compared to the last boy. The last boy had violet eyes and could made puppy dog eyes that could even melt the   
heart of an ogre, and wore a smile on his face that didn't seem to want to go away, even after witnessing some of the   
nerds get clobered. His hair was really strange, though, with long blonde bangs, and black spiked up hair, brimmed with  
magenta highlights. He also wore a necklace like the other boy, with a large charm at the end in the shape of a pyramid.  
And why did I describe to you characters that you already know off by heart? Just for the fun of it, and to make this   
chapter longer. Hehe.  
  
"Hey, guys, how 'bout we all go to the arcade?" Jou smiled, still running away from the school.  
  
"I'm not sure," Yugi replied, "I've got a lot of homework, and I want to get started on it."  
  
"Hey, come on, Yugi!" Honda smiled, "You've got lots of time to do homework! It's March Break for crying out loud, you   
have the whole week to do it!"  
  
"Well, maybe so, but unlike you knuckleheads, he doesn't want to FORGET about something IMPORTANT, and not do anything  
about it!" Anzu argued jokingly, emisizing on the words 'forget, important' while looking at Yugi in a bit of a serious  
way.  
  
Yugi raised an eyebrow at Anzu in wonder, then looked back at Honda and Jou blushing feriouslu. Yugi giggled a little.  
  
"Well, I'd say that maybe we should have some fun. After all, it is March Break. We could do our homework throughout the   
week, bit by bit." suggested Ryou.  
  
"Good idea, Ryou," Yugi smiled.  
  
"Ya, that sounds ok, even though we all know that Jou and Honda are going to be putting it aside under the last minute,"  
Anzu said, rolling her eyes in a way you knew she was just joking around.  
  
Ryou, Yugi, and Anzu all broke out into laughter, soon being joined by Honda and Jou.  
  
"Well, let's go then," Jou smirked, raising his left fist in front of his face, "And I challedge Honda to that new game   
'Jungle Track'! By the time I'm through with you, I'm gonna be crowned king of the jungle!"  
  
"Please, you'd better suit a cowardly lion." Honda teased.  
  
"I'd like you to rephrase that once I kick you to the curb!"  
  
"Bring it on!"  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Ha! Some king of the jungle you turned out to be!" Honda smirked, getting up from the driver's seat of the new game.  
  
"Grr, I want a rematch!" Jou snarled.  
  
"Come on Jou, give it up, we've already played ten games, and I beat you each time!" Honda declared, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Nuh-uh! You beat me nine times!"  
  
"Come on, Jou, give it up, let's play a different game instead." Ryou suggested, sweatdropping a little.  
  
"..Fine," Jou sighed, getting up from the game.  
  
"Wanna play air hockey?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Nah," Jou disagreed.  
  
"Why too scared?" Honda teased, elbowing Jou with a sly grin.  
  
"What? No!" Jou frowned, "I can kick your can anyday, Honda!"  
  
"Just like you did at 'Jungle Track', eh?"  
  
"Grr..."  
  
"Come on, have a heart, Honda," Yugi said in a concerned tone, "If he doesn't want to play, he doesn't have to."  
  
Honda laughed a little, then said, "Fine."  
  
"Hey, why don't we play that ninja game? It goes up to three players!" Ryou smiled.  
  
"Ok! I get green!" Jou grinned.  
  
Honda, Ryou, and Jou all ran towards the game, leaving Anzu and Yugi alone.  
  
"..So," Anzu started, "Does this day seem some what special to you, Yugi?"   
  
"...Well, not really, except for the fact that it the beginning of spring break." Yugi blinked, sitting down in a nearby  
chair.   
  
Anzu sighed to herself, and sat down beside him in another chair. 'When will he figure out?' "Are you sure, Yugi?" she asked.  
  
"..Yea, pretty sure,"  
  
Anzu groaned a little. "Well, other than that, doesn't us being together...alone...remind you of something?"  
  
"Umm...no not really."  
  
Anzu groaned again, this time loosing her temper. "It's our six month annerversery since we started dating, Yugi! How could you   
forget? Your smart, you have brains, it's not like you only have straw in your head!"   
  
Yugi looked back at Anzu, with a look of guilt and surprise on his face. "Um, I'm sorry, Anzu, I-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it!" With that, Anzu got up, and ran out of the arcade, leaving a dumbstruck Yugi, who looked on the verdge  
of tears.  
  
  
  
As Anzu ran outside, crying, she had failed to notice how much the clouds above had gathered, and started to take on a brown shade...  
  
  
  
//What did you do to her?//  
  
/You saw, Yami. I don't really know. I just forgot our anniversary../  
  
//Ah, I see. Women are very sensitive, Yugi. She probably thought that you didn't care about her since you forgot.//  
  
/But I DO care!/  
  
//Well, tell her that. But I suggest you get her a present, though, you know, for your anniversary. Get her flowers or something..//  
  
  
  
A few hours later, everyone but Anzu, hence she had already left, left the arcade, with Yugi heading towards the nearest flower shop.   
When he got there, he counted his change to see if he had enough money to buy a flower, seeing how he spent some of his money playing   
video games(but not as much as Honda and Jou). He counted up barely enough to buy a rose. He grinned a bit, and bought the rose. He then   
headed over to Anzu's house.  
  
  
  
"Honey, are you in there?" Questioned Anzu's mother, knocking on her bedroom door.   
  
"G-go away!" hissed Anzu, in between sobs.  
  
Anzu heard some footsteps, then she was enveloped in silence once more, minus the sobs she was letting out. Anzu kept her head stuck in her  
pillow, and found herself digging under her pillow, until her fingers felt something smooth and cold. She grasped onto it, and pulled it out   
from under the pillow, and looked at it.  
  
It was a photo of her and Yugi, together, in front of his grandpa's gameshop. Both of them were smiling, and hugging each other. Anzu was doing  
a peace sign, and you could see that Yami had snuck into the picture behind them, and was giving Yugi bunny ears. Anzu half smiled at this, and  
smiled even more when her dog, Buddy, jumped onto her bed and layed down beside her. He was a black labrador, but was still pretty small since   
he was only five months old. Then, Anzu remembered that it was Yugi who had given her Buddy, for a three month anniversary gift. She had said that  
her father had promised her one but didn't follow through with it, so on their anniversary, he had given her Buddy.  
  
'What was I thinking? He DOES care about me,' Anzu thought, 'I feel so awful now. I got all mad at him because he forgot, but...he never forgot   
before, and he's already shown to me that he loves me. I have to apologize to him!' Anzu whipped away her last stray tears from her face, and got   
up from her bed, and pocketed the picture. "Come on, Buddy!" Anzu called to her dog, who followed his master willingly, and both ran outside, and  
down the street.  
  
If only they both had noticed that the winds had picked up...  
  
Yugi continued to walk down the street towards Anzu's house, blushing a bit as he got a few stares from other people passing by, since he was holding  
a rose, but wasn't really dressed up.   
  
"Yugi!"  
  
Yugi looked up, and saw Anzu running towards him at top speed, with Buddy close behind. Yugi smiled a bit. "Anzu!" Yugi started to run towards her..  
  
..And would luck have it, the winds REALLY picked up, and the clouds were REALLY brown, and were forming a big cyclone, AKA, tornado. Yugi stopped in  
his tracks as the winds suddenly grew stronger, and looked to the side. His face paled, and he nearly dropped the rose. "TORNADO!" he gasped.  
  
Anzu stopped, and looked, too, and screamed. She picked up Buddy, and found herself running towards Yugi again.  
  
"No, stop! Take shelter!" Yugi called out.  
  
"What about you?" Anzu shouted.  
  
"I'll go with you!" Yugi paniced, looking around. He saw a small shack, and realized that was the closest thing. "This way!" he shouted, barely able to  
be heard over the raging winds.  
  
Anzu heard, though, and ran after Yugi. When she got there, they both pulled at the door to open it, their hair whipping their faces, and stray sticks   
htting their bodies. They finally opened it, and Yugi pushed Anzu and Buddy in first, giving Anzu the rose. "I love you," he whispered. He tried to get   
in, but it was too late; the winds suddenly grew stronger, and whisked Yugi away. He screamed, but it was soon silenced when he fell into a cellar of   
another house, and bumped his head on the doors, which were moving around everywhere.  
  
"No! YUGI!" Anzu called out, wanting to check up on him, but knew she wouldn't be able to if she got swept up by the tornado. She gulped, holding back   
tears, hearing Buddy bark a little, and closed the door to the shed. She ran towards a corner to take cover, but stopped dead in her tracks, as the window   
to the shed suddenly broke free, and hit her in the head. She dropped Buddy, who landed on his feet, and fell to the floor, unconscious.  
  
  
Anzu woke up to hear barks from Buddy, and sat up, groaning a little. She rubbed the sore spot on her head, realizng that it was very quiet. Anzu blinked a  
lot, and stood up shackily. Anzu picked up Buddy, and opened the shed door, and gasped.  
  
  
And you thought this day was normal..  
  
  
~To Be Continued...~  
  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? Should I continue? Is it good, bad, or middle-ish? Please review! ^^ If I even only get one good review, I'll write the next   
chapter! ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or 'The Wizard Of Oz'. L. Frank Baum owns 'The Wizard Of Oz', plus he's  
dead, and I'm not that disrespectful enough to take that from him. Also, I'd be one rich Japanese dude if  
I owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I'm not Japanese or a dude. And another thing- I'm not stealing Jolly Leperachaun's  
idea, I thought of it a while ago, but never really wrote it until now. Also, the plot is very different   
from her's as well. So please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Characters-  
  
Dorothy-Anzu(she's basicly the only girl in the show, except for Mai, so I had to give her that part)  
  
Toto-Buddy(Jou shouldn't always play the dog, so I made up one, and pretending it's Anzu's dog. :P)  
  
Glenda the good witch of the north-Ryou(light vs dark)   
  
Wicked Witch of the West-Bakura(Yami Bakura, and he's gotta play the bad guy)  
  
Cowardly Lion-Jou(he acts all tough like Jou, but they're both just soft and squishy on the inside ^^)  
  
Scarecrow-Yugi(can't you just imagine him as a giddy little scarecrow? ^^)  
  
Tin Man-Honda(now I get to rust him up whenever I feel like it, mwahaha)  
  
Pharaoh of Oz-Yami(well, you we gotta put him there)   
  
All of those creepy guard dudes in Emerald City-Seto Kaiba(gotta give him a part in here somewhere ^^)  
  
  
  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
  
  
  
After Yugi was blown away by the massive winds, he got swept away, screaming loudly, and soon found his   
way to one of the neighbour's cellars, hitting his head hard on one of the flailing doors, and was then  
knocked unconscious. Unable to control his body movement, he limply fell down the hole and into the cellar,  
banging his arm against the stairs a couple of times, flipping a bit, and at the end of the staircase,   
landed on his back, and slid across the room, and into a pile of box, causing them to fall on top of him,  
where he remained unconscious.  
  
  
//Yugi? Are you ok?//  
  
/.../  
  
//YUGI! Yugi, answer me!//  
  
/.../  
  
//That's it, I'm coming out, Yugi!//  
  
  
With a small flash of light for the puzzle, Yami emerged beside Yugi...who happened to be under a bunch of   
boxes. "Ow!" Yami hissed, since he was standing up, a couple of more boxes fell on his head. He rubbed the   
sore spot, and looked around. "What the--?" Yami looked down at his side, and his eyes widened when he saw   
Yugi laying there.  
  
His eyes were shut, since he was unconscious of course, and was on his back. His head was right against the wall,  
where a bump was growing, and another one on the side of his head, with some blood spilling from the one on the  
side. His arms and legs were flailed out, with his left arm twisted in odd ways, making Yami cringe. "Yugi!" Yami  
shouted, throwing some boxes away from himself and Yugi, until Yugi was now in clear view. Yami bent down beside   
him.  
  
"Yugi? Yugi? Speak to me!" Yami shouted, shacking the boy a bit. When he got no response, he got REALLY worried.   
Yami checked Yugi's pulse, "Good, he's alive," he mumbled to himself. He looked around a bit, and found close by   
some cloth. 'That should work out.'   
  
Yami raced towards the cloth, and brought them back to Yugi. He made Yugi's   
limp body sit up against him, and wrapped a cloth around Yugi's head, where the bump on the side of his head was   
bleeding. He then gently lifted up Yugi's left arm(which looked broken), and made a sling out of the other cloth,   
and placed the arm in it. Yugi moaned a little at that in pain, but remained unconscious. Yami picked up Yugi, and  
walked up the stairs to up into nature.   
  
That was when Yami noticed that the tornado was still around, with the winds still very strong. Yami squinted his   
eyes a bit, dodging the cellar doors. "Aw crap."  
  
  
  
  
  
Anzu blinked a lot looking outside of the old shed, thinking she was in a dream. The landscape was most definitely not  
the way she had left it before entering the shed. The sky was cloudless, and showed no sign of a tornado ever occurring.  
Everywhere around her was covered with flowers and dark green grass , and some of the flowers even took on the shape of   
lollipops. It may have been covered with nature(and oddness), but there were lots of signs that people lived there. There   
were many houses, which to her surprise were in the shape of pyramids, and were all glossy and freshly painted yellow or  
red. On them were many kinds of candies, and outside them were trees with...lunch pails on them?  
  
"OK, I KNOW I'm not in Japan anymore," Anzu muttered to herself in awe. Outside of the houses other then their lawns, were  
two roads that swirled together, consisting of the colours yellow and red.  
  
Anzu blinked a lot after taking a few steps forward. "If anyone thinks I'm going to say 'we must be over the rainbow' and   
mean it, you must be crazy." Anzu said with a bit of amusement in her voice. Then, suddenly, she heard REALLY squeaky/high-  
pitched giggling. Buddy barked a bit, while Anzu looked around to see where the giggling came from. Then, something behind  
her caught her gaze, making her eyes widen, and gasp.   
  
They were...freaking legs!! They were covered with stripped black and white stockings, and the feet were covered with sparkly  
crimson red slippers. And they were underneath the shed that had 'brought' her here.  
  
"OK, I'm gonna pinch myself, and I'm going to be back in Domino city. Ouch! Nope, still here, I've lost it." Anzu said rapidly  
to herself, hearing more giggles. "OK, where the heck is that coming from?!" she fumed to herself, turning away from the shed.  
  
She took some more steps forward, and her jaw dropped open. A pink(actually, more purple-ish) bubble floated towards her, until  
it was right in front of her, and burst when it hit the ground.  
  
It looked like a guy, but you couldn't be sure because of the way it dressed. Maybe it was a cross-dresser, but how do I know  
(Well, I'm the author, but I'm not telling you. :P)? He had long white hair, and brown eyes(the eyelids covered with shimmery   
silver powder, by the way), and had a smile on his face. He wore a long shimmering pink dress made out of silk, but unlike the   
movie, it wasn't all poofy, it kinda clung to his body. The dress had no sleeves, but it had white frills at the ends of the   
sleeves, which covered almost up to the elbows. He also wore pink high-heels, and a silver crown with a ruby in the middle, and  
held a wand with a silver star at the end.  
  
He took a few steps forward, while the disturbed out Anzu took a few steps backward. "Are you a good witch, or a bad witch?" he asked  
calmly.  
  
"W-what? I'm no witch!...But, are YOU a witch?" Anzu sputtered in surprise.  
  
"Well, the author made me look like a witch, but I'm actually a warlock. But call me whichever you like. But my real name is...  
Glenda." He sighed. "But, anyway, is that a witch?" He pointed to Buddy, who was still in Anzu's arms.  
  
"No! Buddy's my dog!"  
  
"Well, if neither you are witches, how did you kill the wicked witch of the east?" He puzzled, pointing towards the shed.   
  
"Umm...I don't know, I just landed on her, I guess." Anzu explained. More high-pitched giggles. "Who the heck is doing that?!"  
  
Glenda giggled. "Those are the munchkins. They're laughing at you."  
  
"O...k..."  
  
Glenda smiled a bit, then waved his wand around a bit. "It's alright, you can come out now!" He called out. A few moments later, little  
midgets came out of hiding from houses, and hiding behind some chocolate drop bushes, all of them still giggling.  
  
"They're...REALLY small!" Anzu said in awe. "Kinda like Yugi.." she then said under her breath.  
  
Glenda giggled a bit, "Hence the name 'munchkins'."  
  
A couple of Munchkins giggled a little as they came out of hiding, and either looked at the shed/dead witch, or Anzu. Buddy barked a couple   
of times at a few munchkins, but stopped after a while, since the munchkins just giggled at him, too.   
  
One of the munchkins who was looking at the witch declared joyously, "Woo-hoo! The wicked witch is dead! Sing it high, sing it low! The wicked   
witch is dead!"  
  
All of the munchkins broke into a giddy little song, and started to dance around happily. Anzu sweatdropped and groaned at their song/chibi voices.  
"This...is going to be a LONG day.."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later, the tornado had past over Domino City, and Yami peeked his head out of the cellar. Yami looked around, and then bolted out of   
there before you could say 'I challenge you to a duel'. Yami laid Yugi on the grass, and scanned over him once more. "Yugi! Wake up! Aibou!" Yami   
whispered, as he shook the young one's shoulder. Yami felt tears well up in his crimson-violet eyes as Yugi groaned, but didn't wake. "It's all my  
fault," Yami whispered to himself, "I should have been there, to protect him..." Yami looked away for a second, and whipped the tears away with his   
coat sleeve. He looked back at Yugi. "He needs to go to a hospital, NOW." Yami scooped Yugi up once more, and started to run down the street...  
  
Until he heard a small bark. It sounded much like a whimper, actually, but it didn't really matter, because either way, Yami heard it. Yami averted his  
eyes to the shed across from him, and ran towards it, after hearing another bark from it. Yami opened the door with struggle(since he was also carrying   
Yugi), and gasped.  
  
  
  
  
  
Anzu found herself being dragged along Munchkin town by some of the munchkins, but decided to wing it already; hey, if you can't beat them, join them. She  
didn't want to yell at them to shut up anyway, because she figured they'd all get sad and cry, much like Yugi did sometimes, since he was so sensitive.  
  
Suddenly, a big puff of smoke burst out of nowhere, red sparks flying everywhere. Anzu gasped, and all of the munchkins squealed in fear. They all bowed in  
in fear and laid down on the ground, in an sad attempt to hide themselves. Buddy, of course, being a dog and not really being able to do anything else,   
started to bark. Glenda remained calm, and almost had a small smile on his face.  
  
Anzu's eyes widened as the smoke cleared. There, was another cross-dressing man! He had long white hair like Glenda, and had brown eyes which had an evil look  
to them, and his skin was tinted pine green. Over his hair there was an ebony witch's hat, and he also wore a long sleeved ebony dress, as well as ebony shoes   
to match. He held a brown broomstick in his left hand which had REALLY ugly nails, and a smirk/frown on his face. It was hard to tell his expression.   
  
Anzu's eyes widened, looking back at Glenda and the man. "..I'm seeing double here!..Sort of."  
  
The man glided over towards the shed, and started to examine the wicked witch of the east, his expression starting to show better, into a one of rage.  
  
"I thought the wicked witch was dead," Anzu whispered to Glenda.  
  
"True," Glenda nodded her head to the left, "But the one you see now is her...brother, the wicked witch of the west, who's even more evil than the one of the east."  
  
"Aw, crap. Just my luck," Anzu groaned.  
  
The Wicked Witch of the West(who shall now be named 'West', since his name is too long to type. O.o) narrowed his eyes as he looked up at Anzu, his cheeks showing tints  
of crimson due to anger, and stalked over towards her. "Who killed my brother?" he hissed, "Who killed the witch of the east?"  
  
"You know, that sounds VERY strange right there," Anzu whispered to herself, being thankful that West didn't hear that. Anzu then looked up, straight into West's brown   
eyes, and stammered, "Um, I d-didn't mean to k-kill her-him!, it was an accident, REALLY--"  
  
"Silence!" West snarled. "You killed him, now you must pay!"  
  
Anzu gulped a bit.   
  
"Oh, but aren't you forgetting something, Westy?" Glenda declared, coming in to save Anzu's neck.  
  
West glared at Glenda, then a small smirk crossed his face. "Yes.." he smirked, "The slippers. I almost forgot.." He turned around, towards the shed, and took a step   
forward..  
  
..But found himself in a fit of angry growls as the ruby slippers disappeared from the wicked witch of the east's feet, and his legs curled up, and slid underneath the shed,  
never to be seen again.  
  
"They're gone!" West gasped, turning back to Glenda and Anzu, "The ruby slippers! YOU took them! Give them back, or I'll--"  
  
"Too late!" Glenda smiled, "They're now on Anzu, where they'll stay." Glenda pointed to Anzu's feet with her wand, which now had the sparkling ruby slippers on.  
  
Anzu glanced at her feet, wide-eyed. "Aw, and I had cool black boots on, too!"  
  
"Well, maybe you don't mind if I take them then." cackled West.  
  
"No! Keep tight inside them. Those slippers must be very powerful, or else he wouldn't want them." Glenda shouted, then turned into a low whisper into Anzu's ears.  
  
"It's for her to decide!" hissed West.  
  
"..But my boots.." Anzu pouted.  
  
"Um, those slippers look better than those boots anyway." Glenda said quickly.  
  
Anzu smiled, "Really? Then you can kiss these slippers good bye, you witch!" Anzu stuck her tongue out at West.  
  
"Grr! No! They're mine!"  
  
"No! They belong to her, now! You have no power here, so you can't take them from her! Be gone, before some one drops a shed on you, too!" Glenda said coolly.  
  
West went beet red at that, leaving it barely noticeable that his skin was naturally green, "Fine. But that's one mistake you'll regret, Anzu! Those slippers will be mine! I'll get   
you, my pretty! HAHA! And your little dog too! AHAHAHA!" With that, another smoke cloud formed around West, and after it cleared, and a few collected gasps from the munchkins, West   
had disappeared.   
  
"She's gone, you can get up now!" Glenda smiled, waving her wand around a bit. All of the munchkins slowly sat up, and stood up, looking around once more, to see if the witch was   
truely gone.   
  
"..Oh, man, I GOT to get the hell out of here!" Anzu said in a paniced tone.  
  
"Yes, the sooner you get out of here, the better. But, the only way to do so, is to go see the Pharaoh of Oz." Glenda nodded.  
  
"Pharaoh of Oz? Is he good, or bad?" asked Anzu.  
  
"He's very good. He has great power, and should be able to help you...if he has time to, seeing how he rules Oz."  
  
"I have to take that chance! I've got to get home! Not just because of West, but because all of my family and friends would be worried sick about me!"  
  
"Well, if your so sure you want to go, just follow the yellow brick road." Glenda smiled, pointing to the two yellow and red road that were swirled together with her wand.   
  
"..Why not the red one?"  
  
Glenda giggled a little. "Well, the red one leads to Violet City, and you don't want that. So just follow the yellow brick road." Then, Glenda slowly shrunk, and formed into a glowing   
pink bubble, and was wisked away by the wind.  
  
"Gosh, people pop in and out all the time!" Anzu sputtered. She then turned her attention to the road, and took a few steps on it, her ruby slippers glittering with every single step.  
"OK, I have to follow the yellow brick road.."  
  
"Follow the yellow brick road!" The mayor of munchkin town squeaked.  
  
"Follow it! Follow it, follow it! Follow, follow, follow, follow the yellow brick road! Your off to see the Pharaoh, the wonderful Pharaoh of Oz!" All the munchkins broke into another   
song, in which Anzu groaned again, and started to run down the road, with Buddy still in her arms..  
  
  
  
  
~To Be Continued...~  
  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! I'm working on two other stories also, you know! @_@ Oi, why do I do this to myself? Oh well, what's done is done. Speaking of done,   
I hope you've already DONE your review for me! ^^ And well, if you haven't...REVIEW!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or 'The Wizard Of Oz'. L. Frank Baum owns 'The Wizard Of Oz', plus he's  
dead, and I'm not that disrespectful enough to take that from him. Also, I'd be one rich Japanese dude if  
I owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I'm not Japanese or a dude. And another thing- I'm not stealing Jolly Leperachaun's  
idea, I thought of it a while ago, but never really wrote it until now. Also, the plot is very different   
from her's as well. So please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Characters-  
  
Dorothy-Anzu(she's basicly the only girl in the show, except for Mai, so I had to give her that part)  
  
Toto-Buddy(Jou shouldn't always play the dog, so I made up one, and pretending it's Anzu's dog. :P)  
  
Glenda the good witch of the north-Ryou(light vs dark)   
  
Wicked Witch of the West-Bakura(Yami Bakura, and he's gotta play the bad guy)  
  
Cowardly Lion-Jou(he acts all tough like Jou, but they're both just soft and squishy on the inside ^^)  
  
Scarecrow-Yugi(can't you just imagine him as a giddy little scarecrow? ^^)  
  
Tin Man-Honda(now I get to rust him up whenever I feel like it, mwahaha)  
  
Pharaoh of Oz-Yami(well, you we gotta put him there)   
  
All of those creepy guard dudes in Emerald City-Seto Kaiba(gotta give him a part in here somewhere ^^)  
  
  
  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami's mouth hung open in horror as he stared ahead into the old and mucky shed. There was Buddy, Anzu's   
puppy that Yugi had bought her, standing over Anzu's lifeless body. Buddy was fine, minus the sad expression  
that played across it's face, and the small whimpers that escaped it's mouth. But, Anzu wasn't so lucky. She  
was on the ground, lying on back, arms and legs sprawled out, and her head sdeways on the ground, a small pool   
of blood forming underneath it. Nearby, was the window that had hit her, with pieces of broken glass all around  
it, and small specks of blood all over it.  
  
'Oh, no,' Yami thought gravely, and then whispered out loud, "Anzu. Oh Ra. What happened to her?" He laid Yugi   
back on the ground, and ran towards Anzu. "Anzu," he whispered again. He checked her pulse. It was pretty faint,   
but was still there. Yami had to hold his hand on her wrist for a half a minute to finally be able to detect it.  
"Oh...Ra...your worse off than Aibou..." Yami gritted his teeth, feeling a wave of fustration crash on to him.   
"I've got to help her. But...what about Yugi? I don't think I can carry both of them," He growled lowly, "Oh, Ra,  
what the hell am I suppose to do?!" He covered his hand with his hands, closing his eyes tightly. "Help."  
  
"Oh my god, what happened here?! Look at Anzu's house...!"  
  
Yami's crimson-violet eyes snapped open, after hearing the voice. "Jou?" Yami pulled his hands away from his head,   
and stood up. "JOU?" he yelled out.   
  
"...Yami?" he heard the faint calling of Jou once more, making Yami smile a bit in relief. "Where are you?"  
  
"In here!" Yami shouted back, taking a few steps forward to the rickity old door of the shed. He put his hand in   
front of him to open it, when it suddenly swung open, and startled Yami a little. But the small bit of fear was   
soon replaced with somewhat happy relief when he saw Jou in the doorway.  
  
"What happened here? Where's Yug? And Anzu?" Jou asked in a bit more demanding tone than intended.  
  
Yami frowned a little bit. His small rare smile faded away, which was replaced by a sad sigh. "Aibou is...hurt.   
So's Anzu. The tornado came here, and destroyed almost everything. Yugi put Anzu and her dog in this shed to protect  
her, but wasn't able to get into it himself. He got swept up by the tornado and...landed in the cellar of Anzu's   
neighbour. His arm looks broken, and he's unconscious. I'm not quite sure what happened to Anzu, but she's   
unconscious, too." Yami looked down at the ground, "I failed him. I wasn't there to protect them, and I should have   
been."  
  
Jou's expression was almost unreadable- fear and horror-stricken for Anzu and Yugi, yet somewhat sympathetic for Yami.  
"It's not your fault, Yami," he said his voice shaking a little, "It couldn't have been helped. These things happen   
all around da world, and there's always at least one person who wish they coulda made a difference. And right now,  
we CAN make a difference, by saving Yug and Anzu." Jou narrowed his eyes in determination at his last sentence, staring  
down at his slightly shorter friend.  
  
Yami looked up at Jou, and his expression of sadness quickly switched to his smug self, with a hint of concern still in  
it, though. "Your right, Jou. What's right now is to save Aznu and Yugi." Yami pointed at the two lying unconscious, and  
Anzu's dog who was now lying down next to it's master. "They're over there. How about you carry Aznu, and I'll carry Yugi?"  
  
Jou nodded, but then grimaced after looking at Anzu and Yugi's conditions, "Damn, they're really banged up. We have ta   
get them to a hospital, FAST."  
  
Yami nodded. Picking up Yugi and cradling him a bit, Yami suddenly asked, "By the way, how'd you know a tornado blew by   
here? I'm betting it only came through this part of town, and you're on the other side of it!"   
  
Jou smiled a bit playfully, after bringing Anzu in his arms, "You're right, it missed me. But, I saw on da television a   
tornado warning for east Domino City, and got worried. I knew dat Anzu lived there, and Yugi was heading ta her house, so I   
went ta check up on them, or at least warn them 'bout it. I guess I was a little late, though, eh?"  
  
Yami nodded a bit, rolling his eyes a little. "Um, ya," Yami then chuckled quietly to himself. Yami was starting to be glad   
that mankind had evolved somewhat after the past melennia after all, being Egypt's former pharaoh and all, if you know what I  
mean...  
  
  
  
  
  
"Follow the yellow brick, follow the yellow brick road..." Anzu hummed to herself, skipping along the yellow brick road, Buddy  
still up in her arms. Anzu had been walking/skipping along to brick road towards Emerald City for a while now, and had realized  
that those munchkins had made they're little 'tune stuck inside of her head after singing it for a while. After thinking for a   
while, Anzu had decided that instead of claiming to be insane and dragging herself to the crazy house after witnessing everything  
so far, she should just grin and bare the song. Heck, maybe even sing it. Hey, if you can't beat 'em, you might as well join 'em.   
  
"Follow the yellow--" Anzu was cut off after bumping into something hard and wooden, and falling flat on her back, Buddy flying   
from her arms, and landing safely beside her. "Ow!" she squealed, and squinting her eyes open. She hadn't realized that her eyes   
were closed, either. Before her, was a big wooden fence, going around in two directions.   
  
One down the yellow brick road...   
  
...The other ALSO down the yellow brick road.  
  
"Just what I need-- a crossroad," Anzu grumbled, standing back up. She looked down both ways, and frowned. "Now which way do I go?"  
  
"Pardon me, Ma'am, that way looks pleasant." came a voice from nowhere.   
  
Anzu looked around. No one was there. "That's funny, I thought I heard someone."  
  
Buddy suddenly began to bark a bit, his small headed directed to the middle of the crossroad. Anzu looked down at the puppy, then   
towards where Buddy was looking. There, on a long poll, was a small scarecrow, in the middle of a corn field. A pretty small one,   
actually. He had violet eyes, and a black hat over top multi-coloured straw, and a scarecrow's suit on him, straw sticking out of his   
chest and around his hands. There in the middle of his suit, where a button was suppose to be, was a shape of a small golden eye. Anzu   
knew she had seen it before, but wasn't sure from where. She shrugged it off, and noticed that one of his arms was pointed towards her   
left.  
  
"That's just a scarecrow; they don't talk!" muttered Anzu to herself. Of course, at this point, not much would surprise her. A witch was  
after her, she had ruby slippers, and munchkins sticking evil little songs in her head. Not to mention she was walking down the yellow   
brick road to see a Pharaoh.  
  
"But that way is ALSO a good way to go," The scarecrow's arm suddenly fell to his side, and his other arm pointed down the other road. His  
expression never changed from a nonchalant one, but there was a small smile always planted on his face that should ask otherwise.   
  
Anzu blinked a few times in disbelief. Anzu pinched herself once more, and winced a bit. Nope, still there. She wasn't imagining this. 'I  
thought nothing could surprise me at this point..!'  
  
"Of course, people DO go both ways!" The scarecrow's arms crossed over each other, and pointed down both roads.  
  
Anzu's mouth flew open, and Buddy let out another small bark at the scarecrow. "I'm...not dreaming!" she gaped, "You DID talk, didn't you?"  
Anzu stepped over the fence, and towards the scarecrow, Buddy crawling after her.  
  
The scarecrow shook his head sharply in somewhat denial. But, then paused, and a huge cheery grin spread across his face, and nodded eagerly.  
"Yup, yup!"  
  
Anzu cocked an eyebrow, "You're REALLY strange. You can't even tell if you TALKED or not? Don't you have a brain?"  
  
The scarecrow's smile faded slightly, but continued to do so, "Well, you got my problem on the money. I DON'T have a brain. Only straw," He   
sighed dramaticly, and lifted his hat a little showing more multi-coloured straw underneath it.  
  
"Sorry to hear that, mister," Anzu said sympathicly.   
  
"No need to call me 'mister'!" he suddenly chirped cheerfully, "You can just call me scarecrow! What's your name?"  
  
"Anzu."  
  
"That's pretty. Or beautiful. Or...well, you get the picture."  
  
Anzu giggled a little, covering her mouth with her hand. Scarecrow started to laugh a bit with her, but then suddenly cringed in pain.  
  
"What's the matter?" Anzu asked, looking up.   
  
"Ugh, it's this stupid pole!" he winced, "It's hurts to have this thing up your back all day, you know!"  
  
"Maybe I can help, then," Anzu walked behind him, as he said, "That's nice of you, Anzu. I'm not sure, but I think there's a nail back there.  
Maybe if you bend it I'll slip off, and--wow!" Scarecrow slid off the pole, and fell onto the ground, after Anzu pulled the nail down. Buddy barked  
a little, backing up a bit from him.  
  
"Are you OK?" Anzu asked, running in front of him.  
  
"I'm fine!" exclaimed Scarecrow. He looked around himself, and saw some stray straw scattered everywhere. He grinned a bit, then stuffed it back in   
his chest.  
  
"Um, wouldn't that hurt?"  
  
"Nope, not at all!" smiled Scarecrow, getting up. For the first time, Anzu realized that Scarecrow was shorter than he first thought. He was REALLY  
short, just barely up to her waist. "Wow, it's good to be--free!" As he said free, he spun around, and ended up tripping over a piece of wood. Anzu   
screamed a little in shock, and ran back in front of him.  
  
Sitting back up, Scarecrow asked with concern hinted in his voice, "Did I scare you?"  
  
"Um, no, not really. I was just...surprised,"  
  
His smile faded a bit, but it was still noticable, "Well, I hope not. But, it's also my job to scare stuff, like crows, and I can't even scare them!"  
He made a bit of a pouty face, "But, I'm not sure of what else to do with my life. And it's all because I don't have a brain!"  
  
"Well, what would you do if you had a brain?" asked Anzu. As soon as she said that, she somehow knew that he'd end up singing. She mentally sighed.   
'Well, I might as well just grin and bare it..'   
  
And she was right.  
  
Scarecrow:  
I could find out everything,  
As a squire for a king,  
And see what it would bring.  
And my head I'd be a scratching,  
With my plans a busy hatchin'  
If I only had a brain.  
I'd unravel every riddle  
For any individ'le  
In trouble or in pain.  
  
Anzu smiled, and stood up with Scarecrow in her arms.  
  
Anzu:  
With your thoughts all in twine,  
You could be another Einstein,  
If you only had a brain.  
  
Anzu let Scarecrow down.  
  
Scarecrow:  
Oh, I could tell you why  
The ocean's near the shore  
I could think of things I never thought before,  
And then I'd sit --   
  
Scarecrow did a cartwheel, and landed in a sitting position.  
  
Scarecrow:  
--and think some more.  
I would not be just a nuffin'  
My head all full of stuffin'  
My heart all full of pain.  
  
Scarecrow got up, and placed is hands on her heart. He then did a backflip.  
  
Scarecrow:  
I would dance and be so giddy--  
  
Scarecrow ran towards Anzu, and jumped, landing her arms.  
  
Anzu:  
And even sing to a diddy,  
If you only had a brain!  
  
Scarecrow grinned widely at Anzu, as she let him down. Scarecrow looked up at her, and giggled a little. Once he got her full attention, he did three  
backflips, jumped into the air and spun, and did a cartwheel towards her, landing hard onto his feet. He spread his arms and legs out, doing a shape   
of an 'X'. He grin faded a little, as his legs gave way, doing a split.   
  
Scarecrow:  
Gosh, it would be so very cool,  
To win almost every duel,  
And every other game.  
Maybe then I'll find my way,  
So here I shant have to stay,   
If I only had a brain!  
  
Anzu ran up to Scarecrow as he fell on his back, his legs still in a split. She stood him up straight, and gave him some of his straw that fell out.   
  
"Geese, you people in Oz love to sing!" Anzu exclaimed, as Scarecrow put the straw up his left leg.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't really know that much, since I've never seen any other people from Oz. I guess it in our blood, or straw. Whatever. But arn't you from   
Oz?" Scarecrow explained, then looked up at Anzu in a questioning matter.  
  
"Well, no. I'm actually from Domino City, in Japan."  
  
"Where's that?"  
  
"I'm not sure, since I'm not quite sure WHERE Oz is it's self. But I'm off to see the Pharaoh, so he can get me home."  
  
"Your going to see the Pharaoh?...Um, do you think that he could give me a brain?"  
  
"Well, I guess so, if he can get me home."  
  
"Well, can I come with you then? Please? I won't be any trouble, cross my stuffin'!" Scarecrow looked up at Anzu with big wet violet eyes, that could even   
melt a polar ice cape.  
  
Anzu smiled at him. "Of course I will, Yugi!"  
  
"Yugi? Who's Yugi?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry. Yugi's...my boyfriend from Japan."  
  
"Well, why'd you call me Yugi?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess it's that...well, you remind me a lot of him. Besides being a scarecrow, you look a lot like him. And you act a lot like him, also."  
  
"But, I know I'm not Yugi. Because if I was Yugi, I wouldn't be Scarecrow, and if I wasn't Scarecrow, I would be me! Ow, my head hurts. See why I need a brain?"  
  
"I saw that already, Scarecrow. Well, anyway, like I said, you can come with me and Buddy, my dog."  
  
Scarecrow grinned, jumping up, "Hooray! We're off to see that Pharaoh!" As soon as Scarecrow landed, he started to stumble a bit. Anzu held onto him, until he was  
standing up straight. He smiled sheepishly.  
  
"To Oz?"  
  
"To Oz!" Holding onto Anzu's hand, Scarecrow and Anzu started to skip down the right road, forgetting that she didn't know which way to go, with Buddy close behind   
them, as they hummed, "We're off to see the Pharoah!"  
  
  
  
  
~To Be Continued...~  
  
  
A/N: Somewhat short, but I hoped you liked it. I know I did, Dorothy meeting the Scarecrow was my favourite part of the Wizard of Oz, so I enjoyed writing it. ^^   
Also, I do not own the song 'If I Only Had A Brain', but I did change the lyrics a bit to match with the story. ^^   
Jade- I thought it was because you didn't like the original version.  
Jay- No!...Both. -_-' Why must you bug me about EVERYTHING, Yami?  
Jade- 'Cause it's fun. ^^  
Jay- -_-' Riiiight. Anyway, please review! I'll get the next chapter out sooner the more reviews I get! ^^   
Jade- You just want to praise.  
Jay- No!...Both. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or 'The Wizard Of Oz'. L. Frank Baum owns 'The Wizard Of Oz', plus he's dead, and I'm not that disrespectful enough to take that from him. Also, I'd be one rich Japanese dude if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I'm not Japanese or a dude. And another thing- I'm not stealing Jolly Leperachaun's idea, I thought of it a while ago, but never really wrote it until now. Also, the plot is very different from her's as well. So please don't sue me. 

Characters- 

Dorothy-Anzu(she's basicly the only girl in the show, except for Mai, so I had to give her that part) 

Toto-Buddy(Jou shouldn't always play the dog, so I made up one, and pretending it's Anzu's dog. :P) 

Glenda the good witch of the north-Ryou(light vs dark) 

Wicked Witch of the West-Bakura(Yami Bakura, and he's gotta play the bad guy) 

Cowardly Lion-Jou(he acts all tough like Jou, but they're both just soft and squishy on the inside ^^) 

Scarecrow-Yugi(can't you just imagine him as a giddy little scarecrow? ^^) 

Tin Man-Honda(now I get to rust him up whenever I feel like it, mwahaha) 

Pharaoh of Oz-Yami(well, you we gotta put him there) 

All of those creepy guard dudes in Emerald City-Seto Kaiba(gotta give him a part in here somewhere ^^) 

~Chapter 4~

_Tick, tock, tick, tock..._

Yami anxiously swayed his legs back and forth as he sat down on his cold steel seat, right beside Jou who also looked nervous, in the hospital's waiting room. Yami could remember that just over an hour ago, him and Jou had rushed into the emergency room in the hospital, and Anzu and Yugi had been taken to the back room to be worked on. Yami gulped at the thought of Yugi being even more injured than he first thought, but pushed that out of his mind. 

_Tick, tock, tick, tock..._

Yami looked up annoyed at the clock over his head. Everything was quiet in the room, minus that damn clock. Yami growled lowly at it. Couldn't a guy think in peace anymore? Espicially one that used to be a pharaoh. 

_Tick, tock, tick, tock..._

Yami groaned in annoyance, and looked back down to the ground. Even clocks didn't like him anymore. First his light and his girlfriend are wounded badly, then the doctors make them wait for the longest time before him and Jou could see them, and now the clock was annoying him. What was the world coming to? 

_Tick, tock, tick, tock..._

"Jou?" Yami asked suddenly. 

Jou looked up from the TIME magazine(I don't own it) he was reading, "Ya?" 

"Can you _please_ get that clock to shut up before I rip out every single one of it's wires?" 

Jou looked at Yami with somewhat surprise and amusment, and said, "I can't do dat, Yami. Only da people who work here can. I suggest you get earplugs then. But anyway, we better call Honda and Ryou. They don't know 'bout Anzu and Yug yet." 

Yami looked up again, and nodded. "Your right." 

Jou nodded back, and got up, and walked towards the phone in the corner of the room. Right beside the phone, was a really fat man, who was snoring really loud. Jou found it hard to believe that Yami hadn't already banished that guy's soul yet, if a clock was bugging him, as he dialed Honda's phone number. 

It rang a few times, until somebody picked up. "Yellow." 

"Nice ta hear ya too, Honda." 

"Jou? What's up?" 

"Well, I kinda have some bad news," Jou said casually, "You know dat tornado dat was on da weather channel, and hit part of Domino City?" 

"Ya, why?" 

"Well, you see," Jou started, shifting his weight on the floor, "Anzu lives in dat area, and Yugi was gonna to visit her, and da tornado went by, and...well, now they're in da hospital." 

Jou had to hold the phone away from his ear as Honda started to scream his head off at him. His yelling was louder than the guy snoring beside him, and that's pretty bad! "_Tojikimeru_!" Jou shouted, "Your gonna make me go deaf here or somethin'!" 

"Sorry. Look, I'll be right over, ok?" 

"Gotcha. Later." 

Click. Jou hung up the phone, then looked back at Yami, who was staring at Jou intently. "Honda's coming over, I'm going to call Ryou now." 

Yami nodded, as Jou dialed Ryou's phone number. 

It rang a few times, and someone picked up. "Hello?" 

"Is Ryou there?" 

"Ya, sure," the guy on the other line said gruffly, "I'll get him." The guy put the phone down, and Jou heard some screams and hitting sounds in the backround, until the shacky voice of Ryou greeted him, "H-hello?" 

"Hey, this is Jou. I'm guessing that was Bakura before, right?" 

"Ya," Ryou huffed, "Anyway, why'd you call?" 

"Well.." Jou said in the same words as he used with Honda to explain to Ryou what happened to Yugi and Anzu. 

"Oh dear," Ryou said after Jou finished explaining. 

"Well, can you come over?" Jou asked. 

"Sure, but do you think I should call Seto or something?" 

"_Kaiba_?" Jou said bitterly, "Why would _he_ care about them?" 

"Well, since Yugi and Seto duel against each other, Seto sort of respects Yugi, so he'd probably would want to know about this sort of thing." 

"Fine," huffed Jou, "Bring him over. Later." 

"Bye." 

Ryou hung up, and so did Jou. Jou turned around, sighed, and sat back down next to Yami. 

"Kaiba's coming now, right?" 

"Possibly." 

"...If he comes, do me a favour and remind me to try and not to hurt him." 

Jou chuckled a little, "You got it, bro, just make sure ta do da same for me." 

_Tick, tock, tick, tock..._

"Grr, that's it, your going **down**, bitch!" Yam igrowled, jumped up from his seat, and tried to rip the clock out of the wall, while Jou tried to hold him back. Meanwhile, the guy in the corner just kept on snoring. 

**Meanwhile, back in Oz...**

Scarecrow and Anzu were farther down the yellow brick road by now, and had stopped skipping, since Anzu became too tired to, and Scarecrow's stuffing started to fall out a bit. So, they were still on the yellow brick road, and had passed by the mountains, and were now near an apple orchard, with a shack nearby. You'd think they'd just walk by them just like they did with the mountains, right? 

Wrong! 

Anzu looked around herself as they entered the new territory, and her eyes glimmered with excitement as she spotted a tree. "Apples!" she squealed(O.o I always thought that part was corny, but meh.). 

Scarecrow looked up, and a puzzled expression, with his goofy smile still intact, crossed his face. "You want some?" 

Anzu blushed a little, "Um, ya, I guess. I haven't eaten anything for a while.." 

"Well, help yourself then! No holding you back," Scarecrow grinned. 

Anzu smiled back, then ran up to a tree. Buddy started barking a bit in a protective way, but Anzu ignored it, not really thinking much about it as she picked a red apple off the tree... 

And the branch she took it off of smacked her upside the head. "Ouch!" 

"What do ya think yer doing?" The tree asked gruffly. 

"W-what?" sputtered Anzu, "D-did you just t-talk to me?" 

"Well, it wasn't that bush over there," scoffed the tree. 

"If I wasn't here in Oz, I would have thought you were posessed or something!" Anzu muttered to herself. 

"Ya know, we apple trees don't really like being picked off of for our apples, since we worked hard on growing 'em year round!" he growled. 

"Um, sorry--" Anzu was cut off by Scarecrow grabbing her arm out of nowhere, Buddy in tow, "Hey, Anzu, come on, I don't think you'd like _those_ crab apples anyway." 

"What was that, short stuff?" 

"Oh, nothing much," Scarecrow said innocently, "I just don't think she'd really enjoy those _green worms_ that come with your apples." 

The tree growled at Scarecrow, "Oh, wise guy, eh? Well, I'll show ya not to mess with me, squirt!" The tree picked an apple off of one of it's branches, and threw it at Scarecrow, barely missing him, but causing him to stumble back. "How'd you like _them_ apples?" 

Anzu ran after Scarecrow, and helped him stand up, "And I thought they didn't like to have their apples picked off of them!" 

"Well, I guess you'd expect that from trees, they have no more brain than myself!" Scarecrow said shrugging. With a small smile, getting up, he whispered to Anzu, "I'll show you how to get some apples!" Scarecrow looked back at the tree, stuck two fingers behind his ears with his fingers all spread out, and stuck his tongue out at him, waving his fingers and squinting his eyes. 

The tree huffed, and growled at Scarecrow, and picked off some more apples from one of his branches, and threw them at Anzu and Scarecrow. 

"_Whoa_!" shouted Scarecrow, jumpping up just in time to dodge a flying apple. The barrage of apple kept on going, and Scarecrow was having hard time dodging them, but still managed to croak to Anzu, who was also trying to dodge them(Buddy was sniffing around the tree and barking), "There you go, plenty of them!" 

Anzu couldn't help but smile at him as she dodged one of the last apples the tree threw, and started for a bush, where she found a pile of them lying around. She smiled a little, and picked up a couple of them, rubbing them against her shirt to make sure they were clean. She found one particual one that did have a worm in it, which she threw behind her. She winced after a few seconds past, and she heard more apples being thrown, with small squeaks of pain coming from Scarecrow as they hit. She shook her head a bit, but then she felt sudden pain go through it. "_Owie_!" she whinned, rubbing her head. She looked up, and her eyes widened. 

"Um, Scarecrow," Anzu whispered, "Maybe you should come here. I don't know whether to plead insanity or not, since I think I hit my head a little **too** hard here, and am seeing things..." 

Scarecrow was rubbing a sore spot of his head, the tree chuckling at him, but looked back at Anzu, blinking his big violet eyes a bit. He walked over to Anzu, who was still staring at whatever, or whoever, she bumped into. 

It was a man by the looks of it, only it wasn't a man. He had a silver tint to him, and would feel like he was made of tin if you touched him. His body was cilinder shaped, but wasn't too thin, or too fat. His arms were basicly the same, only thinner and were connected to regualr hands, only they were silver, and his legs were the same shape, only his feet looked like silver shoes with nothing to tie them up with. His head was pure silver, but seemed to be sort of made of flesh, and his hair was tin-ish as well, and pointed at the top, sort of like a funnel, only thicker. He had dark brown eyes as well, and in his left hand was an ax. He was frozen in place, his arm with his ax up, his right arm by his side, and his legs straight from standing up. And, on a tree trunk beside him, was an oil can, the same colour as him. 

"I think he's...a _tin man_," blinked Anzu. 

"Maybe," shrugged Scarecrow. 

"Oil can," came a mumble from where Anzu couln't place. 

"What?" she asked. 

"_Oil can_." 

"Um, Anzu, I think he's talking to us here," pointed out Scarecrow, looking up at the much taller tin man. 

"Really?" puzzled Anzu. 

"Oil can.." 

"What do you think he's saying?" asked Anzu. 

"_Oil can_!" mumbled Tin Man a little louder than before, obviously in annoyance. 

"Oh, _oil can_!" said Scarecrow in realization. He stood on his tip-toes, and reached for the oil can. and picked it up. "Where? Do you want to be oiled? If so, where first?" 

"My mouth," mumbled Tin Man. 

"What?" asked Anzu. 

"_My mouth_." 

"He said his mouth!" exclaimed Scarecrow. He stood on his tip-yoes again, and reach up for his mouth, but frowned when he couldn't reach it. He looked at the can, then back at Anzu. "Um, maybe you should do it," 

Anzu nodded, and took the can from him. She tested it out, seeing that it was working again, and oiled his mouth in the corners a bit. 

With loud squeaks, Tin Man grinded his mouth back and forth together, and atempted to open his mouth a bit. He found that he could. "H-h-h-holy crap, I can talk again!" he smiled, and looked at Anzu, since he couldn't move his neck much and look down at Scarecrow, "Can you oil my neck, two? And maybe my arms a bit?" 

Anzu nodded, and oiled his neck a bit, then went down to the arm holding th ax. She oiled the shoulder, his elbow, and then his wrist. She then moved his arm a bit, and it fell down limply to the side, ax still in hand. "Oh, sorry, did I hurt you?" 

Tin Man shook his head, "No, not at all. It's better than holding up your arm forever, you know!" Tin Man replied. 

Anzu smiled a bit, then oiled his other arm, then passed the oil can to Scarecrow, who did his legs. As they did so, Anzu asked him, "How long were you like that, anyway?" 

"Well, just over a year ago, I was trying to chop down that tree over there to use for fire wood in my house," Tin Man started, pointing to to the other tree beside him, which had some dents on the sides of it, "When it started to rain. I rusted up, and I've been this way ever since. Stupid rain..." he grumbled the last part bitterly. 

Anzu nodded sympathically at Tin Man, and shook his arm a bit more, "Well, your not rusted now." 

"Ya, until next time," Tin Man muttered to himself. 

"Your in good shape now, at least!" Scarecrow smiled cheerfully. 

"Naw, not that good shape. If you wanna see, bang on my chest," Tin Man said. Anzu and Scarecrow looked at him oddly. "Go ahead, bang on it!" 

Anzu shrugged, then knocked on his chest with her knuckles. 

_Bang, bang, bang!_

**Bang bang bang.**

"Nice echo going on there!" smiled Scarecrow. 

"Not nice to me, ya know," grumbled Tin Man, "The tin's man forgot to give me a freakin' heart here! It kinda explanes why I'm not being to chipper or nice about things here, ya know," he sighed, and banged on his own chest bitterly. 

"How can you live without heart?" asked Anzu incrediously. 

Tin Man just shrugged, "Don't ask me. I'm just all hollow, yet still in this world. I just want a heart so bad..!" Tin Man sighed to himself, and banged on to his chest again, but a little too hard, and tumbled backwards. Anzu and Scarecrow helped him back up, not knowing right away that he was going to start to..._sing_. But just in time, his mouth rusted up again, and cackling in the backround is heard, but not heard by the three, even though Buddy started to bark at it. Anzu oiled his mouth again, and _then_ he started to sing.(A/N Mwahahaha, I **love** authoress power! ^^) 

_Tin Man_: 

When a man's an empty kettle, 

He should be on his mettle. 

And yet I'm torn apart. 

Just because I'm presumin' 

That I could be kinda human, 

If I only had a heart. 

Tin Man sighed to himself, then looked over at Anzu. 

_Tin Man_: 

I'd be friendly--I'd be nice, 

Like sugar, not spice, 

And not be hissy fights. 

I'd be friends with sparrows, 

And the boy who shoots the arrows, 

If I only had a heart. 

Picture me....a balcony....Above a voice sings low. 

_Juliet's voice, which come from freakin' nowhere_: 

Wherefore art thou, Romeo? 

_Tin Man_: 

I hear a beat....how sweet! 

Just to register emotion 

Jealousy -- Devotion -- 

And really feel the part. 

I know that life isn't a game, 

But it still isn't the same, 

If I only had a heart! 

Tin Man took a few steps forward, but then his leg rusted up, and he fell down face first into the ground, then more cackling was heard as well. Anzu and Scarecrow run up to him as Buddy started to bark again. Anzu oiled his leg, and asked, "Are you alright, sir?" 

"Ya, go figure," scoffed Tin Man, "But just call me Tin Man, I don't like sir much." 

"Well, anyway, Tin Man," Anzu started, ignoring Tin Man's rude comment, "Since it looks like you need that heart a lot, maybe you can come with me and Scarecrow to Emerald City, and maybe there, the pharoah will give you a heart!" 

"I'm not so sure," Tin Man shrugged, "It _really_ far away, and I might rust up, and rust up even more if it rained!" 

"But don't you want a heart?" questioned Scarecrow. 

"Well, ya, but--" 

"Plus, I'll bring the oil can along in case!" said Anzu. 

"Sure, I guess I'll be fine then, but what if he still doesn't give me a heart?" Tin Man asked. 

"Well, I'm sure he will, Tin Man! We've already come a long way already, and me and Scarecrow here need something from the pharoah, too! So why wouldn't he give you a heart, too?" Anzu frowned a little. 

Before Tin Man could react, they all heard cackling from behind them, which happened to come from the roof of Tin Man's old shack(A/N- No, it's not me! :p). They looked up, and Anzu's eyes widened in fear and surprise. It was the Wicked Witch of the West! Buddy started to bark and growl at him, then ran up next the Anzu, and continued to bark for a few seconds, before whimpering a little bit and sitting down next to it's master. 

"Because, he'd just be wasting his time on you three losers!" hissed West cruelly. West looked over at Scarecrow and Tin Man, and said smugly, "You tagging along with her like dogs, eh? Well, it won't do her any--whoa!!" West slipped off the shack, and fell right on his back behind it. The three sweatdropped, as coughs are heard behind it. A few bangs, and West climbed back on to the shack. "Now, as I was saying, it won't do her any good, so stay the hell away from her!" He glared at Scarecrow alone, "Or I'll stuff a matress with your straw!" 

Scarecrow frowned at West, shaking a little with fear, as West glared at Tin Man, who was also trembling, "And I'll use you to make coffee in the morning with! HAHAHA!" West held out his palm, and a fire ball appeared in it. Scarecrow started to away a bit in pure terror. "Ah, ah, ah.." he stuttered. 

"Hey, Scarecrow? Wanna play ball with me? HAHAHA!" West threw the fire ball at him, which landed on the ground just in front of him. Scarecrow screamed out, and fell back on the ground, trembling a lot more that before now. 

"Stop drop and roll, Scarecrow!" Tin Man shouted, dropping to the ground and lifting off his hair/hat off his head, and starting patting it on the fire breaking out on the grass, as Scarecrow started to roll on the ground. Anzu then said, "Scarecrow, it's ok! It's not even on you!" 

West cackled some more. "As for you, _Anzu_, I wish you _luck_ with the Pharoah of Oz, and a happy trip back to Japan! HAHAHA!" he sneered in a mocking tone to Anzu, who was staring straight at West, then grasped on to his broomstick tighter. He got on it, laughed some more, coughed a bit, then resumed laughing manically. Then, the broomstick lifted from the air, and red smoke puffed from the end of it, and he flew away with fading cackles following. 

Anzu helped Scarecrow up, who still had a bit of a shocked look on his face. "Are you ok, Scarecrow?" 

Scarecrow shok his head a couple of times, then looked at Anzu. She had a look of concern on her face, and he smiled at her. "I'm fine now, Anzu." Anzu smiled back at him. After a few seconds, they broke their stares at each other, and cleared their throats. Tin Man put his hair/hat back on his head, a slightly puzzled look on his face. "Well, I hope that's the last time we see her, he _really_ scared you there with that fire ball, Scarecrow," 

Scarecrow looked at Tin Man, and said with a small frown, "I'm not afraid of him! No way! And I'll make sure that Anzu's safe from him, and gets back home, even if I don't get a brain!" 

Tin Man nodded in agreement. "That's right! I don't care if he has all of that magic, I'll give him the ol' one-two if he even lays a finger on you, Anzu!" 

"Well, that's very nice of both of your," replied Anzu honestly, "But right now, I'm not even sure that you guys should come with me and Buddy, seeing how she could have burnt Scarecrow up with just a fire ball!" 

Scarecrow gulped to himself, but then said, "You can't get rid of us that easily, Anzu! We're coming with you!" 

Tin Man nodded, "After all, we're friends, and friends stick together...right?" 

"Ya, I guess so. You guys _are_ really good friends. But, I just can't shake the feeling that I've met you both before. You both remind me of two people I know back home." 

"Well, it's probably just a feeling, because I never even saw you pass by when I was over there rusting up," Tin Man blinked at Anzu. 

"And you weren't around when I was made, either," Scarecrow added. 

"I guess your both right," Anzu said, tilting her head a bit, "But I guess it doesn't matter much, since we're together now, right?" 

Scarecrow nodded eagarly. "Right!" 

"To Oz?" 

"To Oz!" 

Anzu picked up Buddy, and the three began to walk back down the yellow brick road, as they all sung together the song we-all-should-know-of-and-I-really-shouldn't-have-to-say-it-but-I-will-anyway, "We're off to see the Pharoah!" 

**~To Be Continued...~**

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And, as all of you have already guessed, I figured out how to work an HTML file! So now, my stories won't be so messed up looking. ^^ And ya, I did change the lyrics to 'If I only had a heart' a bit, too, but I didn't like some parts of it much. :P 

Jade- I don't like you, and I don't change you around. Why should you get to change the song around? 

Jay- Cuz, I have **AUTHORESS POWER!** *thunder is heard in backround* Hehehe. 

Jade- O.o Now I _know_ I don't like you. You freak me out badly! 

Jay- Aw, you don't hate me! ^^ 

Jade- Yes I do. 

Jay- No you don't. 

Jade- Yes I do. 

Jay- No! 

Jade- Yes! 

Jay- No! 

Jade- Yes! 

Jay- No! 

Jade- Yes! 

Jay-No! 

Jade-Yes! 

Jay- Yes! 

Jade- **NO!**

Jay- ^-^ See, you don't hate me! 

Jade- Grr. 

Jay- Hehe, I love reverse psychology. ^^ Anyway, please review! I love reviews! And maybe if I get more than three reviews, I'll get the next chappy out quicker...^-^ 


End file.
